


The Talk

by SaraHudson112



Series: You stand by my side [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Aunt May Is Awesome, Dad!Tony, Precious Peter Parker, Rhodey is the awesome uncle, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Before the press conference, Tony, Peter and May have a little talk and Peter discover he has nothing to worry about.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry for disappearing again, my sickness got bad again and I had to take my time to recover and to be able to write something proper. Thank you so much to all of you who take a moment to write a comment, or leave a kuddo or even to read the series. My plan is to finish this series with this last work, but let me know if you would like to see more little stories about this and I'll try my best to write it. See you next time! All the love! <3 <3 <3  
> __________________  
> Now this work has been translated to spanish thanks to the lovely and amazing Yuko:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11839302

 

Tony asked Peter and May if they could reunite to talk about what May suggested last time she and Tony spoke in the phone, after all, it was something they realled needed to settle as a mutual agreement between the three of them, and Tony was more worried about Peter than May, because she was who suggested the idea, but maybe Peter didn't saw it as a good thing for his life.

Happy personally took them to the penthouse Tony owned in Manhattan where he was waiting for them and they found him talking with someone via skype just before they entered in the room, Tony ended up the call with a simple "I don't care, shut up", but not even Peter was able to hear the other person in the screen.

"May, Peter!" He said in a very cheerful voice "Come in. May I offer you something to drink, dear May?"

"Thank you for recieving us, Mr. Stark" May said, feeling a little overwhelmed by Tony and the ridiculously elegant penthouse.

"Please, call me Tony." He asked and then looked at Peter who was pressing his lips in a thin line as a sign that he was nervouss or maybe intimidated. "Hey, kiddo. you're ok?" Peter nodded and tried to pull a smile in his lips when Tony squeezed his shoulder.

They took differente seats, Peter was in the individual sofa and May took the loveseat right in front of Tony, the tension in the air could be cutted with a knife, and Tony cleared his throat to start the conversation but May took the first word.

“I know what I said in the phone the other day and I want to apologize with you for asking such a thing. I know is something I shouldn’t have asked for because is not your responsability and I didn’t think in you at all, you are involved in this too and, you know… I just wanted to make things good for Peter again.” May looked very concerned, and Tony never thought that the woman would apologize for something like that, but May was a singular person who cared deeply about his nephew just as much as Tony worried about Peter too.

“Don’t, May. Please, don’t apologize. I know that you’re worried and I understand what you said.” Tony tried to expres his words in the most sincer way he could manage. He wasn’t ready to deal with too many emotions at the time, but he was trying.

“What I mean, Tony, is that you don’t have to do this, you don’t have to do anything. You don’t owe us anything, in fact, I am the one who owes you so much for taking care of my Peter and for being there the times I can’t as a supporter and someone he could rely on.” The woman was so brutally honest and spoke with such a lovely and tender voice, that Tony almost choked with his own words to try and formulate something in response.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark. You don’t have to do this. I am so sorry for what is happening right now.” Peter spoke, his voice worried and almost shameful. Tony only shaked his head.

“Why are you two apologizing with me?” He was surprised and confused “I am the one who should be apologizing for getting you involved in something as disgusting as this situation.”

“But those things they said in the news was because of me!” Tony could not stand Peter taking the blame for something he didn’t do.

“No, Peter. This is not your fault. Those tv shows? They always have liked to talk shit about me. About everything I do. Do not ever apologize for this again, kid.” Tony said in such determined tone that Peter nodded, even if he wanted to deny his argument.

“Tony, I know you are concerned about Peter, but I called the school and they are trying to fix everything and I’m sure everyhing will go on eventually.” The woman explained.

“May, I know what we are dealing with, and I can assure you that this is not going anywhere, is going to stay unless I do something about it and I’ll do it, because I don’t want those assholes calling Peter all those things.”

“But Mr. Stark!” Peter tried to start a new argument against Tony’s words, but the genious cut him.

“I mean it, Peter. If we stick to this plan, maybe the media will calm down in a few weeks and then everything will be fine, well… ok, not everything. I’m a Stark, nothing is ever easy with me, but we can try…”

Peter pressed his lips again, thinking in what Tony said and then he looked at his aunt, who was looking at him too, with soft and caring eyes.

“This is something you don’t want, don’t you, Peter?” She said and Peter shaked his head inmediately.

“Is not that!” He responded “Is… I don’t know, I think is too much to ask from you, Mr. Stark. I don’t want to be a bother for you, I’m already a huge problem in your life and you are always taking care of my and my suit and I can’t just ask you to do this.”

“Why not, Peter?” Tony questioned, but not in a bad mood, he was asking with a sincer tone, allowing Peter to think in his words.

“Because is too much! You can’t say I’m your son! What the media would say about you? I don’t want them talking bad about you because of me!”

“Peter, with or without you, the media will talk about me, because that’s what are they for. But if they are going to talk about me and you as my son, then I’ll be proud to be in every magazine. I just want you to feel comfortable with this. If you say no, then it’s ok, we’ll find another way to fix this, I don’t want to push you if you don’t want it.”

“I don’t want to be a bother, Mr. Stark” Peter seemed conflicted and he didn’t said out loud “ _I’m afraid of you not really wanting me as your son”_ because that only would make things worst.

“You’re not, Peter. And let me tell you something that I wish my father would have told me and I really, really mean this… I am so proud of you and I’ll be so proud of calling you my son. If I have to say this in front of the cameras to fix this, then I’ll do it, because nothing will make me more proud to call you my son.” Tony’s words were full of emotions, he even thought he wouldn’t be able to say everything in order without messing it up. But things were too tensed and he added “… And by the way, you should hear Rhodey who is already making plans to take you to the military base so he could present ‘his honorary nephew’ and of course, you should hear Pepper too, she adores you and she already wants to spoil you. Happy is not that ‘happy’, he said he wouldn’t be your personal driver” Tony eased the tension with those last comments and Peter smiled, his expression more softened and relaxed and May was smiling too, looking pleased by Tony’s words and also conmoved.

“I’ll be glad to call you my dad…” Peter said, it was more like a whisper between his teeth, but Tony heard him and smiled wide in relief.

Pepper showed up some time later with a lawyer and they signed contracts and some kind of legal guardianship for Tony that Pepper suggested in case of any situation where May couldn’t be with Peter and to cover medical inssurance if needed. Peter would live with May, nothing would change, but Tony said he wanted to keep security around them at least until things calmed down. They also agreed for publicity Peter would have to use “Stark” as his last name, but just as an additional last name, because Tony respected the memory of his parents and Peter was more happy with having those two last names in his new legal documents.

Rhodey arrived at the flat moments later with two pizzas and started talking with Peter about the military base where he worked and how he wanted to finally have some good thing to show off from Tony other than his antics in youtube.

“You will be a good father figure for him, Tony. And I’m so thankful for what you are doing for him, for us.” May said once she was alone with Tony, they both were looking at Peter who was laughing at certain story about Tony and his days in MIT.

“I’ll try, May… I’ll try…”


End file.
